User talk:Komitadji
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Black Company Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Dopp Hey buddy. Just came across this wiki while rereading the books, and am thinking about plunging back in to the wiki editing thing. Gonna do some style changes at first but then move in to the real meat and potatoes of fleshing it out. There still a good group of editors around here? Komitadji (talk) 19:57, April 7, 2014 (UTC) I check in pretty regularly. My biggest hurdle has been that I kind of need to read the books again so I can be sure of my facts on a lot of this stuff. I made some additons to Lady's page. I am not the best at this stuff but was dissapointed at the books of the south section and had to add at least something more than "Lady had a baby". Also there are no charater bios for The Silver Spike's characters. My Lady addition is not the best and invite you to clean it up. i figured something is better than nothing.... Nero.loki.777 (talk) 00:03, June 25, 2014 (UTC) P.S. My addition is probably as bad as the Annals of One-Eye, Seriously you Should "Murgen" it up.... Nero.loki.777 (talk) 00:08, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Hi I'm from the UK and a massive fan of Black Company. We run a Black Company Live Action Roleplaying Game Group, we have about 60 members. The charcters we roleplay are not from the books but are from our own fan fiction set long after the last stories and on a world across the Plane of Glittering Stone. Glen Cook's novels form what we call the ancient annals and our larp adventures are recorded in our own current annals. Maintaining, the spirit and feel of Glen Cook's work in our own larp hommage is very important to us. Wikis like yours are invaluable in helping us do that. We want to transition our stories, backgrounds, and other material, from word and onto a wiki. we have about 13 years of material. I would very much like some advice on how to go about this. (Snatch FreeCompaniesLRP (talk) 06:54, May 30, 2016 (UTC))